vampiredatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Kirsch
| Last= | Appearances= 6 episodes (see below) | Status=Destroyed | Age=94+ | Birth=Pre-1914 | Death=1940-49 (Made vampire) 2009 (met the True Death) | DeathEp= | Nickname = | Profession=Vampire sheriff | Species=Vampire | Powers=All vampire strengths | Family=Paul - Maker | Actor=Annie Fitzgerald }} Kirsch was one of Louisiana's vampire sheriffs. She became subjugated by the magic of crusading witch Marnie Stonebrook and met the true death whilst attempting to assassinate King Bill Compton in 2009. Pre-Season History In World War one, Kirsch lost her husband to the American front line. Distraught and angry, she began running with the cabaret crowd of Berlin. Nights of debauchery, absinthe, and reckless behavior led her into the arms of Paul, an American expatriate vampire. He helped Kirsch get back on her feet, and they returned to the United States in the '40s, where Paul turned her. When Paul met with an unfortunate accident, Kirsch moved to Louisiana, where she was appointed sheriff in 1985. Season 4 Kirsch, along with her fellow sheriffs, travels to Bon Temps at the request of the vampire king of Louisiana, Bill Compton. At the king's mansion the sheriffs discuss the role of vampires in the Spanish Inquisition, and attempt to reach an agreement on how to deal with the threat posed by Marnie Stonebrook and her coven. After Kirsch's fellow sheriff, Luis, is destroyed, the vampires are forced to bind themselves in their coffins with silver chains, to prevent themselves from being forced to meet the sun by Antonia's spell. Blackburn, Kirsch and Duprez order their subjects to evacuate the state of Louisiana. When Bill and Antonia agree to meet in Bon Temps graveyard to negotiate, Kirsch is among the reinforcements who lurk out of sight until Bill calls for them. Antonia casts a spell which surrounds the graveyard with mist. The vampires and witches then attack each other. Later, Kirsch and the other sheriffs accompany Bill and Nan Flanagan to the Festival of Tolerance to provide backup security. The three sheriffs are bewitched by Antonia into creating chaos. Nan Flanagan and security shoot the three sheriffs and attempt to destroy them - Flanagan manages to stake Blackburn with a pencil. Kirsch and her co-sheriff Duprez make it out alive, but nevertheless remain under Antonia's influence. Antonia takes them with her to the Moon Goddess Emporium, where she hides both sheriffs in the closet and refers to them as zombies. Antonia later proves to Jesus Velasquez she can make Kirsch and Duprez do anything she wants, such as going to the beach. When Bill Compton, Eric and their progenies Pam and Jessica prepare to attack the Moon Goddess Emporium, Antonia sends Kirsch and Duprez outside where they lunge at the other vampires' throats. Duprez is staked instantly; Bill and Eric try to communicate with the real Kirsch, but must conclude she is completely gone and must therefore die. When Marnie walks out of her shop to negotiate with the vampires, she orders Kirsch to attack Bill. Kirsch rises but Bill easily overpowers her and throws her at the spell wall. The combined heat and energy cause Kirsch to explode, meeting the true death. Trivia *Kirsch is the first and only female vampire sheriff to appear in the series. Though vampires do not seem to pay much attention to gender among themselves, all other sheriffs introduced had been male (Eric, Godric, Blackburn, Luis Patino, Duprez), with the exception of Isabel Beaumont who subsequently succeeds Godric. Appearances